The Artificial Intelligence
The Artificial Intelligence (The A.I.) is a Mechanical Boss, the Hard Mode of The Brain Of Cthulhu. The A.I. is a boss of 4 crystals that are, as the name suggests, highly artificially intelligent. Similar to how the BoC is a counterpart to the EoW, The A.I. is the counterpart of The Destroyer. The Crystals are stuck in the same relative position to one-another, based on The Green Crystal's A.I. set. The A.I. set of the Green Crystal is to follow the player, but remain below them. If Green is below the player, the other crystals are ALWAYS... Red: above the player Blue: to the left of the player Yellow: to the right of the player When Green chases the player, the other 3 always stay the exact same position and distance away, as if it were 1 big enemy. Each crystal is almost the size of The Eye Of Cthulhu. Summoning Just like all Mechanical Bosses, after the right criteria is met, it has a chance to naturally spawn each night. When this Boss is approaching, you will be warned by the message of "You see a Great Light" or "You can see an Aurora Borealis". After a little while, the 4 Crystals Awaken and start the Battle. They can also be summoned by the Mechanical Brain. It is crafted using the crafting recipe the Mechanical Worm has on Crimson Worlds, that being 6 Vertebrae, 6 Souls of Night, and lastly, 5 Lead OR Iron Bars. Once defeated, The A.I. will no longer naturally spawn, similar to all the other Mechanical Bosses. The First Three (Fix, Icix, and Elix) First Phase Fix Fix is the Red Crystal, and is a Fire Elemental Crystal. It's First attack in this stage is to create a Fire Ring to shield itself of danger, this is done instantly to avoid dying instantly by Player-Made Mods, Hacks, and Machines, this ring stays up for about 5 seconds each time it is used, and causes the "On Fire" debuff when touched. It's second attack is used 4 times before going back to the Shield. The second attack is to shoot a circle of fireballs, this attack is harder to dodge the closer you are to Fix. Icix Icix (pronounced Ice-ix) is the Blue Crystal, and is an Ice Elemental Crystal, It's First Attack is also a shield, a bubble shield, but it just blocks 80% of damage, touching this shield also does not damage the player, but simply bounces them off. The Shield however does stay up for 10 seconds instead. It's purpose is the same as the Fire Ring, to avoid instant death. It's second attack is to break from the other 3, teleport above the player and rain icicles, when it is done, it teleports back into place. Elix Elix (pronounced El-ix) is the Yellow Crystal and is an Electrical Elemental Crystal, It's First attack like the others is a shield. This Shield is electric and is only on the boss instead of being a ring around it. It blocks all damage like the Fire Ring, however touching the boss while it's Electrified causes great damage and Paralysis. It lasts 5 seconds before going away like the Fire Ring. Once again, the purpose is to avoid instant death when used at the beginning. The Second attack is shooting electric beams at the player at a medium speed. If the player is moving constantly, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to get by if you know what to do. All 3 Upon Spawning, the Main 3 will use their Shields instantly for 5 seconds (including Icix) for the purpose stated before, avoiding instant death. Once 1 crystal is shot down to 50% Health, most of it shatters, leaving the frame, they then enter dormant state. Dormant This state occurs when a crystal is cut to 50% Hp, most of it shatters, and it's frame is powered down. In this state, a crystal can neither cause harm or be harmed, once all 3 are subjected to Dormant State, they then begin their second stage. Second Phase Fix In the Second Phase, it uses the same attacks, only more intense, and also gains a new attack. It creates a fire tornado similar to Duke's Sharknado, The tornado then flies the player's direction, being left or right, in expert mode, the tornado splits and goes both ways. Icix In the Second Phase, it also uses the same attacks, but more intense. It's new attack is to shoot Large Icicles out of nearby blocks, which break in 1 second. In expert mode, they last 3, and do more damage. Elix It's attack other than the 2 it has is to shoot lightning bolts directly up down and both left and right. In extra mode, the attack launches in the 4 diagonal directions too. Mix Attacks On Extra Mode, 2 of the 3 crystals can preform an attack of combining their elements. When one is being charged, the 1 crystal not using it goes into dormant mode, becoming less vibrant in natural color again, giving away it's lack of participation very easily, while becoming invulnerable during the attack. Fix and Icix: They cause a large amount of water drops to launch in a circle, causing them to drop at a certain distance due to angle of which shot at. Fix and Elix: The cause a spark over one of the two, the spark then causes a wide range explosion that causes heavy damage, but the spark is to give an extra warning to run. Icix and Elix: They create a big Thunder Cloud that zaps Lightning down at the player while it hovers over them. All 3 When a crystal reaches 0, the frame disassembles and drops. Upon all 3 crystals dying, Pix wakes up. Master Crystal Pix Dormant Upon The A.I. boss being summoned, it goes dormant, turning a very dark green, not being very vibrant. In this stage, Pix also can not be harmed or harm. He remains dormant until Fix, Icix, and Elix die. He then wakes up, entering his first phase. First Phase Pix (pronounced Pics) is the Green Crystal, the Master Crystal, and a Master Elemental and Poison Elemental Crystal. It uses supercharged versions of the other Crystal's attacks, as well as his own. In this stage, he now stays above the player, at a distance where only range can hit it. It moves fast enough to ensure it stays in this relative position if the player has no massive speed items of teleporters. First Attack: As you probably won't even wake him up the first time you fight him, it has no shield, but what it does do is drop a giant poison bomb that explodes gas around where it exploded. The gas causes a long Poison debuff, and the explosion damage is high. The bomb obeys ramp and edge physics, so it will roll around, the best idea for the arena, is when the bomb is being charged, head to a roof with ramps that will make the bomb roll far away, and have Pix drop the bomb on them. Second Attack: It generates a ring of Poison Bubbles that have 200HP, after 3 seconds of the ring existing, Pix fires all of them at you. Fix Fireball: Pix launches 2 giant Cursed Flame Fireballs, one left, and one right, they then turn around like a boomerang and fly at the Player. Icix Rain: Pix rains green ice down on the player at very constant numbers. Elix Beam: Pix launches larger Plasma Spheres instead of Beams Second Phase Super Attacks In Normal mode, Pix uses the Expert Mode version of the other 3's 2nd Phase attacks. On Expert Mode, he uses even more powerful versions. Fire Tornado: Pix turns into a Cured Flame tornado and charges a screen's worth of distance at the player in a straight line. Getting caught causes Cursed Flame debuff, and serial hits. Icicles: Pix launches Giant Crystals at the player that paralyses the player, they are not too hard to dodge, as it is shown where they aim before firing, however, the paralysis causes getting hit by 1 to being hit by every other one. Lightning: He aims at the Player and zaps them, causing heavy damage and knockback, it is green. Ultra Mix Attacks In Expert Mode, Pix uses Powerful versions of the Mix attacks used by the other Crystals. Rain: The Rain is acidic, and burns through 50% of the player's defense. Explosion: The Explosion causes Poison and has a bigger radius, the sparks are now constant and get faster the closer it gets to exploding. Thunder Cloud: Lightning is constantly striking the entire length of the cloud, the lightning is green. Drops Once Pix is defeated, It unleashes all the drops, the drops of this boss are similar to the Destroyer, only more plentiful due to the struggle of being 4 bosses in 1. Each crystal's mask and trophy also have their own chance of being dropped, Trophies being shards of the first form but with different effects on each. Fix Shard being on fire, Icix Shard has an icicle sticking down off of it, Elix Shard emits electricity (for show only, not a power source), and Pix's Shard produces small poison bubbles. Each mask is just a smaller version of the crystal. Stats HP Fix, Icix, Elix: 10,000 each, (15,000 each on extra mode) Pix: 15,000 (20,000 on extra mode) Total: 45,000 (65,000 on extra mode) Trivia * This boss is similar to a boss also named Pix from Kirby 64, so just in case of copyrights. Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard mode bosses Category:Hard Mode Monsters